


Caresses

by Allerleirauh



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Ficlet, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-02
Updated: 2011-09-02
Packaged: 2017-10-23 08:45:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/248420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allerleirauh/pseuds/Allerleirauh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Letting your mind drift can be a dangerous thing...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caresses

**Author's Note:**

> Set sometime during the opening-arc of S6  
> 

It simply didn't feel right. A soft sigh escaped his lips as he stared down at the object of his frustrated musings. Garak had always prided himself on being highly adaptable when presented with changes. It was a necessity of his profession when the ability to change and adapt himself and his actions decided between success or disaster - life or death.

He closed his eyes. Ever so slowly he let the hand which had rested on his thigh wander until he felt the outline of the sheath under his fingertips. Where his fingers expected to rove over smoothness interrupted by slight parallel ridges, they now flickered over a skin that was simply and boringly unadorned, and to add to the insult the whole shape of the thing was wrong.

He didn't actually have to pull it out to know this. Before, there had been clear and well defined angles and a proud and prominent delta. In long years of handling he had memorized the form without ever intending to. Just like lovers who learn every aspect of each others body he had unconsciously and without effort learned every detail and was used to expect a certain shape - a token to thousands of caresses.

Lately however everything felt off, which had at least on one occasion resulted in a rather embarrassing fumble and barely avoided drop, until he had gotten a good grip on the thing. All things considered, it came down to the harsh reality that he was left with performing a mere mechanical act with a soulless tool when pulling it out of its sheath. The action had lost its poetry. He sighed again.

"Tell me, Garak. Is there a particular reason why you're fondling your phaser? If you keep that up, Captain Sisko might actually regret his decision to let you have one in the first place..."

Garak's eyes flew open to see Doctor Bashir, leaning slightly over him at his station on the bridge of the Defiant. The human's voice had been soft and teasing and he looked at him with mocking disapproval.

A wicked smile crossed Garaks features as he replied. "Why doctor, if you really must know. I was merely contemplating the design catastrophe that is so laughingly called a Starfleet phaser." He let his voice change inflection, shifting from teasing banter into a much lower, silkier register. "Do you want to suggest an alternative? I might be happy to oblige, given the right incentive."

Predictably a rather nice blush spread over the doctor's face. He huffed, shaking his head and retreated to the other side of the bridge seeking refuge with Chief O'Brian, casting an amused and slightly embarrassed grin over his shoulder.

Not long now. One of these days their verbal banter would turn into something far more interesting. He could wait, there were always other things to think about, to keep his mind occupied. Those Starfleet communicators for instance. He just caught himself before a wandering hand could creep up to his chest. Something was definitely wrong with this thing too... .


End file.
